


Lämpö

by lmaoniall



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: F/M, LaeppaVika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaoniall/pseuds/lmaoniall
Summary: Alko harmittaan, kun tänne ei tuu enää niin paljon contenttia, niinkuin ennen.Mä tiiän ettei tää korvaa sitä, mut parempi jotain kuin ei mitään..., eiksni? c:





	

Kylmä, tammikuinen ilta. Katson kännykkääni sen näyttäen lähes seitsemää. Vedän viimeisen kerran kirpeää pakkas ilmaa keuhkoihini, ennen kuin nykäisen kerrostalon oven auki.

Käytävä kaikuu askeleideni johdosta, kun kapuan portaits ylöspäin. Pysähdyn toisessa kerroksessa, kolmannen oven kohdalla ja painan ovikelloa malttamattomana.

Kuuntelen hiljaa, kun töminä kovenee ovea kohti ja lukko naksahtaa.

\- Unohditko avaimet? Tuttu mies ääni kysyi

Heilutin päätäni kieltesesti ja syöksyin kämpän lämpöön. Riisuin viileyttä hehkuvan takin naulakkoon ja heitin kengät nurkkaan, kenkäkasan jatkoksi.

Nostaessa katseen ja huomasin, että hän oli touhutessani häipynyt, mutta palasi pian viltin kanssa. Pehmeä kangas kietoutui hartioiden ylle ja istuin sohvalle.

Hän katsoi minuun hymyillen ja veti minut tämän kainaloon. Lämpö sai silmäni nuokkumaan ja pian olikin vaipunut rauhalliseen uneen.~

**Author's Note:**

> eka rönkötys ja en oo mikää kirjailija, mut kuulemma harjotus tekee mestarin. Sori jos on virheitä, mobiilil on vähän kehno kirjoittaa.


End file.
